


Healing

by fireyhotspot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt on tumblr Heal: My character will tend to your character’s wounds, or be at their side when they’re sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> It a bit angsty set about the time lucifer was kicked out of Heaven but before he was locked in the cage.

Gabriel sat in the garden trying to tend to gash down his back, stupid demons. He was doing nothing but making it worse and causing himself pain. When he heard the flapping of wings.

"Brother there you are doing here," Raphael asked as he landed, "why didn’t you come and get wound fixed?"

"You were busy and I didn’t want to bother you," Gabriel replied.

"Here let me help," Raphael said as he got behind Gabriel to heal the wound. He soft pushed his grace into it. Healing it as if nothing had ever happened.

"Do you ever think it will be over?" Gabriel asked quietly

"I don’t know," Raphael replied, "I hope so."

"Me too," Gabriel said before he looked up to the setting sun, "Hey remember our first sunset? Me, you, Michael and Lucifer.”

"Yes," Raphael chuckled, "it was right here. And you made our brothers promise to take you to the star once your wings where big enough to carry you."

Gabriel smiled because in the end it had been Raphael who took him, to see up close.

They pair sat quietly watching the sunset before they both slipped off to sleep dreaming of happier times.


End file.
